Resurrection of Kikyo: The Diary of the Dead
by bonegirl
Summary: What if Kikyo and Inuyasha had different tragic dark gothic betrayal? Narkau revives Kikyo to give her wish of revenge. Sesshomaru and Kagome are married with a baby son named Ringo. How will the betrayal become when Sesshomaru turns into a cold drake?


**Resurrection of Kikyo: The Diary of the Dead**

**By: bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Ringo.

What if Kikyo and Inuyasha had different tragic dark gothic betrayal? Narkau revives Kikyo to give her wish of revenge. Sesshomaru and Kagome are married with a baby son named Ringo. How will the betrayal become when Sesshomaru turns into a cold drake?

**Chapter One**

On the night of death, Naraku the demon of hell was at my grave. He dug up the five jars, which had five parts of my heart. One of betrayal, one of love, one of hate, one of sorrow, and one of happiness. He brought the five jars to the gates of hell. Then began to chant the words of life. The gates began to open, fire blazed rapidly. The souls of the dead came, carrying my body. Naraku smiled wickly, smashing the five jars open. Parts of my hear began to beat, pumping up blood. When my body was dropped so did the gates of hell closed. He picked up each of my five parts, placing them inside my body. I opened my eyes for the very first time. My breathing was gasping now that I am alive. Naraku greeted, "Welcome back, Kikyo." I sat up, glaring at him confused. My bones felt cold when I could feel a heartbeat on my fingers. "Where is Inuyasha?" I said weakly. He helped me up, placing a blanket around me. I was going to ask him again, but Naraku answered, "You'll see him soon as you get some clothes." We went through a portal to his castle.

On my bed, I saw my old outfit. The bloodstains were still on it as I smiled. I put on it, braiding my raven black hair and getting my two dearest weapons. My cutters were dark red that I snapped onto my wrists. I stared into the mirror, admiring how I was in my past. "You should go, hunt down Inuyasha now." Naraku answered. I bowed, thanking him for bring me back to life. I left but behind me was a laugh. "It worked, everything is going according to plan."

My daughter Kagome and her husband Sesshomaru were walking down the beach. Her newborn son Ringo was sound asleep inside Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru asked, "Kagome I've to leave, there is something evil in the air." She held Ringo closer, "Go do what must be done. I'll wait for you, Sesshomaru." There lips touched as the moon rose up into the night sky. Sesshomaru walked as Kagome cried silently. He walked through the forest until midday. When out of the bushes came my ex lover Inuyasha. He is Sesshomaru's little brother. Inuyasha had his fang dripping with blood. Sesshomaru saw he was tired, "What happen to you?" Inuyasha glared at him, "Naraku returned to claim my head again." Sesshomaru growled, "That fool is weak, he should've been dead for all I care." They stopped talking when a demon came out. The demon was Naraku with red eyes and scale green skin. "Sesshomaru I didn't expect to see you. I'm only here for Inuyasha." He said. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha then Sesshomaru used his fang, slicing off his hand as he roared in pain.

**Chapter Two**

"What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku told him, "Somebody would like to meet you." The sky formed clouds of rain and thunder. The lightening clashed as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha turned around. There glaring at them was me. I was mad, staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked, "Is that Kikyo?" "You killed her, but how is she back?" Sesshomaru confused. Naraku walked around me, "Kikyo was resurrected by me. Therefore, she could have her revenge on the one who killed her. That one would be you, Inuyasha." I walked towards Inuyasha slowly. He was still in shock to move. I touched his lips as he whispered, "Kikyo I didn't kill you!" I stepped back as I sliced my cutter into his throat. Blood spattered out as he choked. "That's for killing me, Inuyasha." I whispered to him. However, he still had strength, slicing his fang through my chest. I twitched then fell on top of him. "You know I won't go to hell without you, Kikyo." He whispered painfully. He hugged me as a puddle of blood was formed.

For the first time I felt warm against him. Sesshomaru and Naraku stared at us, bleeding to death. I struggled to get up, coughing up blood, "Do you remember how you killed me? How your fang sliced my throat clean?" Inuyasha answered me, "I do remember my past. When you were slaying demons for fun. That fatal night a demon kidnaps you. He raped you painfully as the tale said." I told him to tell the tale of myself. I was human named Kikyo. I was a general of the Demon Slayer Clan. My clan was a group of women. We killed for fun, stealing from the kingdoms of the Western Lands. However, one day when I was getting supplies, a gang of demons came to my clan. Then killed my friends and family, for I was the only one left alive. I buried them but there was still happiness inside my heart. Therefore, I went off to the Western Lands. There I had wonderful time together with demons. I would dance for the men then kill them with my cutters.

The men wanted to die, because they couldn't love me. The men thought I was beautiful beyond compared to drinking blood. I would dance until my legs caved in. then I would have to kill them, because the men would know. Know that I am the Diamond of Death. When I was born, the fortuneteller looked into my future. He spoke that all he could see was spilled blood and sorrow. Therefore, my mother gave me a diamond which s said to be blessed by death. I swallowed the diamond, now it's inside me. Nevertheless, one night I danced for a demon. He stared at me pleased. When it came time to kill him. The demon said, "You're my diamond." I stopped then kissed him. I let him live not only to love me. But to worship me like a goddess.

**Chapter Three**

On the moon rose, the demon brought me gifts. Gifts of gold, diamonds, dresses, and love to my feet. I was not impressed with the gifts. I wanted the heart of the demon I loved. The demon accepted so he ripped out his own heart. He died but I placed his heart inside mine. I traveled to another village. Where humans and demons lived in peace. But when I came to it, all mayhem broke loose. I danced on the road as passing travelers came and go. My dancing caught the eyes of many men. Men who wished to know my name. I would get gold for dancing so deadly. As it went on, I became more proud of myself. I wanted to love once more. Just like the demon, I loved. Therefore, I went in the middle of the road. Dancing until night, I showed my cutters. The men stared at me in shock. How could they love a woman so deadly to the touch? However, one demon came to me. Dancing with as gracefully as I. the others saw that he had tamed me.

Tamed my heart to the core. I stopped, "Do you wish for my happiness?" He said, "As long as you have my sorrow?" I braced him into my arms. As he kissed me, I felt his sorrow pass through my lips. In a vision I saw the demon chained up, being whipped by a human. His back had red slashes and blood. The demon cried out in pain as the human laughed. A tear came down my cheek, he picked me up then took me to his room. I thought we were going to make love but really, it was sorrow. The vision kept going through my mind the whole night. I cried until my eyes became dried out. His sorrow had swallowed my happiness. In the morning, he left without my knowing. I woke up alone, hating him forever. Now only his sorrow became mine. I was slaying a demon. The demon begged for mercy but I killed it. "Mercy is what I don't do demon." I whispered. I wanted to save the demon. However, my heart told me to kill the demon. I ran through the shadows of the forest, silently. Nothing seemed to help my hatred. The hatred inside me went into my heart to the core. Until a human found me, sleeping in mud. He cared for me there then left when I regained my strength.

But I couldn't open my eyes or mouth. I touched my lips and eyelids. To feel thread sewed into my eyelids and lips. I thought that maybe the human raped me or tortured me. I didn't know so I cut the thread off with my cutters. A few weeks, the thread was still in my skin. But I took it out and went on. On a rainy day it was. I slept in a tree when something woke me up. It was a demon but something about this demon I thought. I gasped, "Naraku you're the one who raped me!" Inuyasha glared, "You killer! You caused this to happen!" Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku, held his fang against his throat. "You'll tell us now, Naraku!" He threatened. Inuyasha and I bled more as we moved closer to Naraku with our weapons. Naraku growled, "Fine I'll tell what really happen." Naraku captured me that night. He took out chains, one of the most feared torture devices. I seen them work on different people, but never got into them. Any sudden movements and three thick spikes sick into your wrists painfully. Naraku placed the chains onto the tree limbs, grabbing my wrists and grasps the chains around my wrists, making me stand on my tiptoes.

**Chapter Four**

I tried to fight but he backhands me, with the sudden movement the spikes punctured my wrists, removing them as quickly as they were there, making me cringe in the double amount of pain. "Get off me!" I answered quickly, feeling the blood trickle down my arms. My stomach swelled with pain, my fleshly spilled blood and the salt from my many tears stain the air, covering the smell of death. My whole body tenses as he lowered his mouth to my shoulder. His kisses it lightly, and I could feel as his fangs rest there, I let a whimper escape me. He bites down crushing my bones, I struggled, not caring that the spikes puncture my flesh at every movement. I just wanted Naraku to stop. Naraku wrapped his arm around my waist and holds me against his hard body, until he releases me. I hold in my sobs, but a single tear that I was unable to stop, trails it's way down my cheek. Naraku licked off the remaining blood, making me want to cry like there's no tomorrow, for me, I actually wish for no tomorrow. I would prefer death above Naraku. I flinched and tried to move away, causing the spikes to sink in my flesh, as it has so many times already. Naraku rapes me painfully then since he bit me. The scar meant I was his, forcing me to marry him.

I woke up on the dirt, knowing I would bare a child. I wept then went to a cave to give birth to my child. After two weeks of waiting endlessly, my water broke. I groaned painfully, pushing and breathing hard. My child came from my efforts. It was a girl, I named her Kagome. Naraku was going to come back to claim my daughter and me. But I fell in love with Inuyasha. He was a half demon with human blood inside his veins. Inuyasha and I wanted to take care of Kagome together. I gave up my heart to live on. By doing so Naraku saw this then wanted Kagome. We lived happily with my daughter Kagome. But Naraku thought of a plan to set us up. He turned himself into Inuyasha to kill me. As I was walking down the meadow, he sliced his fang through my throat. I coughed up blood then fell to the dirt bleeding. I yelled, "Trayer!" Naraku walked away to Kagome. Telling my daughter that Inuyasha killed me. Kagome was enraged with Inuyasha. She wanted to kill him now. As I died my heart spitted into five parts. The parts each symbol one thing love, sorrow, hate, happiness, and betrayal. Naraku went back to my body to claim it. But my body disappeared into the air to hell. He was upset, because now he would've to resurrect me back from the dead. The reason Naraku wanted to bring me back. Was because he had feelings for me. But Inuyasha gotten in the way so Naraku made sure Kagome would kill him.

Kagome couldn't kill him nor could her husband Sesshomaru. They had a son now. "Inuyasha and Kikyo I've to say. That my plan was great. Inuyasha killed her out of hatred. Now it looks like you two will die after all." Naraku told us. Sesshomaru growled, "Why didn't you let Kikyo love? What did she do to you?" Inuyasha struggled, getting up then helped me up. I looked at him asking, "Why are you doing this, Inuyasha?" I stepped back away from him. He gripped his fang out towards me. We started clashing our weapons at each other. Sesshomaru released Naraku's throat, running to help his little brother Inuyasha. But Naraku ran off to the west. Sesshomaru thought, "He's heading towards my home! Kagome!" His eyes glowed as he transformed into a cold draik. He flapped his ice wings to the sky. Then began to fly the direction Naraku was heading. Gaining on him fast, Sesshomaru grained speed. Naraku found their castle, breaking though the door. Kagome was sleeping with her son Ringo inside her arms. She could not hear what was happening. But she awoke from a burning smell. She got up, holding Ringo still asleep. Through the hall she ran, there was a fire. Blazes lighten up the rooms as the sparks grew towards them. The smoke started to sting her eyes, Ringo awoke crying as she hushed him. They became trapped in the corner of the room. The wood began crashing down with more fire. They cried that they would die, but all of a sudden, Naraku rescued them.

**Chapter Five**

Who grabbed them in time before the ceiling caved in. They were outside now. Ringo stopped crying then giggled. Kagome stared at him, thinking back who he was. My daughter said his name. Naraku smiled, "Kagome I came back to get you. You grew up so beautiful." He came closer to her as she stepped back. Naraku questioned, "Why are you stepping back? Don't you recognize tour own father?" Kagome stared at him confused. She was trapped in with no way to escape. Ringo was tightly held into her arms. Naraku answered, "Kagome your mother is dying. Inuyasha has begun battle with her as we speak." She asked, "My mother is back from the dead?" But out of a blast of blue fire. Came Sesshomaru flying in the sky as he landed between Naraku and Kagome. Naraku transformed into a demon from before again. Naraku growled and Sesshomaru breathed out blue fire. Spreading out his blue scaled wings into the sir. He flew up, grabbing him with his claws. Blood spattered out of him as he cried out in pain. He bit his wing then it snapped. He roared in pain as he fell to the dirt. His wing was broken so he couldn't fly. Naraku jumped onto his back, starting to bite his neck.

Sesshomaru turned around, breathing blue flames into his face. He roared, his face was burn badly. His eyes went black as Naraku swung his claws at him. It left deep cuts in his face. Blood was everywhere, they both were bleeding in puddle of death. Sesshomaru charged towards Naraku, swinging his tail at him. He fell then got back up. Sesshomaru swung his tail at him again. But Naraku had his tail in his fangs now. He tried to struggle free but his bite got tighter. Naraku started to spin him in midair. He released him as he went flying. Sesshomaru hit the rocks that caused broken bones. He roared in pain, beginning to retransform. Kagome saw he was cut, broken, bruised, and bleeding. Amazingly, he was barely alive. As Naraku turned back to himself, Kagome ran to him crying. She said, "Sesshomaru don't die on me." Sesshomaru looked at her weakly, "Kagome go find your mother. I'll be alright here." Kagome cried, "No, I won't leave you!" Naraku came behind her, grabbing her hair. Ringo started to cry, she pulled Naraku over her. He fell into the rocks he glared at him. She left flying into his sky. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to rest. Naraku followed close behind them.

Inuyasha swung his fang at me but I locked his blow with speed. He said, "You're going to die no matter what!" He sliced his fang into my body. I was badly bleeding but stood my ground. I charged at him with my cutters close to me. His hip was sliced open as blood spilled out. He screamed painfully as I spoke, "Now you know the pain I felt for fifty years." Inuyasha walked towards me bleeding. "Kikyo does it really matter if you kill me?" He asked. I stared at him confused, "You left me to rot alone in hell. Now I've you to rot with me." Inuyasha dropped his fang as he shut his eyes. I knew my strength was leaving my body. I unsnapped my cutters off my wrists. Then fell to the dirt, closing my eyes. We crawled to each other weakly. Finally, our hands touched and held onto each other. Inuyasha whispered, "We'll die together here on this battlefield." I let go of his hands, reaching to get my dagger tied to my leg. "But you'll die first, Inuyasha." I answered. I crawled over his head, putting m dagger into his neck. Inuyasha screamed out while grabbing his fang. He swung it, swiftly towards me.

**Chapter Six**

My eyes widen in shock as my voice was gasping. Blood dripped from my chapped lips to Inuyasha's neck. I felt underneath me but couldn't felt my legs. I turned around to see that my legs were lifeless on the dirt. Now I knew that he had sliced off my legs to my waist. I fell onto him as both of us laid dead in a puddle f blood. My daughter flew down, seeing us lifeless. Naraku came behind her, "They killed each other out of hatred. Such a shame for two lovers to die." But her eyes turned dark blood. She twitched as her hair grew rapidly. Her wings extended wider as her claws grew sharper. Kagome growled deeply when her transformation was complete. Naraku stared at our daughter in shock. He back away but saw Ringo crying on the ground. He grabbed him then Kagome turned around. She glared at Naraku holding her son. Naraku saw her emerald sin glow with slimy acid. The acid dripped from her skin to the ground. Burning into smoke for whatever it touches. Suddenly Inuyasha's soul and mine appeared out of our bodies. I stared at my daughter and my ex husband, holding Ringo scared. Inuyasha said, "You see now we're dead." I stared at him, holding his hand.

They stared at us. Kagome growled, "Mother!" As Naraku held Ringo, he walked towards us, "Now it's time to judge." Suddenly the ground shook underneath us. The ground cracked opened then we all fell into the black pit. We landed onto a floor. It was dark but then out came three rays of light. One was a hood demon, one was a hooded demon, and the other was a goddess. The three glared at them all with enraged eyes. The goddess spoke out, "Naraku you've broken the laws of life and death." She pointed a claw at him as chains wrapped around him, holding Ringo. Kagome cried out, "Let my baby go!" She ran towards him but Sesshomaru grabbed her. She struggled, trying to get out of his grip crying. "Wait or Kalie shall hurt him." He whispered into her ear. Kagome stopped crying, staring at him confused. She questioned, "Do you know who that is?" He released her, turning around not to face her, "I'm one of them, Kagome. I am sorry I haven't told you yet. But the goddess of life and death is Kalie. The other demon is Sadie." Kagome grabbed him by the shoulder so he would face her. Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, walking beside Kalie and Sadie. Sadie turned her face towards Inuyasha and I. we held hands, looking at the three guardians. Sadie told us, "Inuyasha and Kikyo step forward." We took little steps in front of the white demoness. Kalie circled around Naraku in chains, staring at him on what to decide on his fate.

She stopped in front of him, face to face. "What you've done to resurrect Kikyo without my permission. You'll bare two children until they've fallen in love." Kalie said. Naraku growled but felt almost glad to have two children of his own. Inuyasha asked, "What will become of us?" Sadie smiled, "You both will be reborn. But your tragic memories shall be taken. If you both come across them again, your memories will be the end of you both." Sadie touched our foreheads, kissing our lips through the reborn spell. Inuyasha and I grew younger until we were newborns. Both of us cried as Sadie picked us up. We stopped, staring at each other with our confused eyes. Kalie released the chains off Naraku. He was handed us as Inuyasha smiled and I giggled. Kagome had her son Ringo safe in her arms. Kalie spoke to us all, "You're all now released into rebirth." She vanished as a blinding light appeared. Naraku woke up with us in his arms. My daughter, her son, and her husband were gone to the Western Lands.

**The End**


End file.
